


Bartender

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bartender Katsuki Yuuri, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Genderswap, Rule 63, Singer Victor Nikiforov, based on a fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “Yuuri,” a coworker, Phichit, called the bartender, snickering at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face, “it’s nine, time for our shift change.”But no amount of trying to get Yuuri’s attention could break this spell. Victoria had cast it, voice calling Yuuri out to the sea as she serenaded her from the stage. Just as well, Yuuri had cast a reel with a single look, hooking Victoria by the heart.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> I tweeted about Victoria Nikiforova wearing a certain gorgeous blue dress and it inspired some amazing artists! 
> 
> See them [ here ](https://twitter.com/impatvish/status/1229467739107950593?s=21)  
> and [ here ](https://twitter.com/rainysorarts/status/1230203862860075008?s=21)  
> (if more come I’ll add them :))
> 
> Title and song used in this fic is [ Bartender by Lana Del Rey](https://youtu.be/XUZL74FXIjk)  
> 

Performing for a handful of ones and tips in a smoky dive isnt an ideal line of work, but Victoria wouldn’t trade it for the world. It means she gets to do what she loves, crooning into the night for lonely souls such as her own as they drink and smoke themselves away. 

Besides, how else would she have met Yuuri if it weren’t for this gig? 

The moment she first laid eyes on Yuuri will always be a memory she holds close to her heart. It had been her first night at Eros, clad in a blue iridescent velvet dress with a daring thigh slit. She was mid sentence introducing herself while simultaneously adjusting the microphone to her height, when there was a loud crash towards the back of the room.

Victoria had looked up, squinting against the bright stage lights to witness the cutest expression of pure shock and embarrassment as the bartender gawked at the half broken bottle of wine in her own hand. Victoria had laughed softly into the mic, grabbing her attention from where she was sloppily wiping up shards of glass and red wine and apologizing to patrons. 

“What a shame,” Victoria had purred into the mic, smiling at the blushing bartender as the beginning notes of her song filled the room. “ _ bartender _ .” She wiggled the tips of her fingers, waving at the employee, before she shifted her weight to her right hip, gripped the mic, the voice of a siren pouring out. 

All the bartender could do was stop and stare at the prettiest person she’s ever seen, held captive by the dreamy gleam in her eyes. She was singing  _ Bartender  _ by Lana Del Rey and it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

“ _ But sometimes girls just want to have fun _

_ The poetry inside of me is warm like a gun” _

“Yuuri,” a coworker, Phichit, called the bartender, snickering at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on her face, “it’s nine, time for our shift change.” 

But no amount of trying to get Yuuri’s attention could break this spell. Victoria had cast it, voice calling Yuuri out to the sea as she serenaded her from the stage. Just as well, Yuuri had cast a reel with a single look, hooking Victoria by the heart. 

“ _ I'm just tryna keep my love alive _

_ With my bartender, hold me all night _

_ Bartender, our love's alive _

_ Baby remember, I'm not drinking wine _

_ But that cherry coke you serve is fine _

_ And our love's sweet enough on the vine _

_ Bartender, bartender”  _

The singer sang her heart out, hoping and praying the stranger would still be there when her song was over. She kept her eyes on her the entire time she sang, not wanting to lose her, imagining the song was a tale of the two of them. Out of habit, Victoria let her eyes slip shut for a moment as she drew out the last few notes. When she opened them, everyone was standing and applauding, just as she’d always dreamed it. But she couldn’t see the bar- losing sight of the brunette. 

With a breathy thank you and smile she stepped off the stage, grabbing her overflowing tip jar that was stationed at the edge of the platform. Victoria waded through the sea of people, appreciative of how it split for her as she made for the bar. She adjusted the white fur shawl she wore around her elbows rather than her shoulders, looking frantically for her bartender. 

But the brunette was nowhere to be seen. There was a different bartender serving drinks now. The only trace of her- the only thing convincing Victoria she hadn’t imagined an angel behind this counter- was the aroma of wine so strong that it could only have come from a bottle haven been broken. 

Victoria sighed deeply, shoulders drooping as she gave up. She frowned, hopping onto one of the bar stools, propping her chin up on her hand, trying not to cry.

_ It’s not like you’ve said a single word to this girl Victoria _ , she thought to herself.  _ You over thought it. You always do.  _

“Uhm, is- is this seat taken?” 

Victoria whipped her head around lighting fast, silver hair bouncing beautifully in the neon light. She’s heard this line one too many times from grimey guys at bars and she was  _ not  _ in the mood. She got this terrible taste in her mouth as she geared up to chew them the hell out for coming at her, a lone woman at the bar, like a bird of prey. 

However, to her shock and relief, when she turned around, prepared to bitch until she turned blue in the face, it was not some greasy weirdo behind her. 

It was her bartender, bow tie undone, vest gone, and shirt unbuttoned  _ just enough  _ that Victoria could see the beginning of her ample cleavage. When she’d looked up, she could tell by the blush on her face that she’d looked at her chest a beat too long. However, Victoria didn’t have a shameful bone in her body, smiling unabashedly at her bartender. 

“No, this seat is not taken,” she finally answered, noticing the two glasses in the other’s hands. 

The bartender bit her lip, letting out a huff of nervous laughter as she sat down next to the singer. 

“I, ah,” she cleared her throat, turning towards Victoria, motioning towards the drinks, “cherry coke?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria, staring at Yuuri’s chest: t i t t i e s 
> 
> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> Kudos and comments fuel my writing, so please consider leaving one (or two 😅) Im thinking about writing a part 2 involving some femslash what do y’all think?


End file.
